


One last Time

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being abused by what he thought was his best friend the decepticon medic has a lot on his mind.  Is there anyone there who can help him, or is he too far gone?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> At no point during these stories am I trying to offend anyone. These stories are a form of release that I can use because of past experiences. Im sorry if this isn't the sort of stuff that people read but writing is the only way to escape and express my feelings.
> 
> Yes this story is depressing but I do write happy stories.
> 
>  Thank you  
> xxxxxx
> 
> (Please comment for any suggestions or mistakes so I can change them. And sorry in advance if I didn't get some of the wording right.)

Knockout didn't know what he did wrong, why was this happening? Does he deserve it? What caused his friend to beat him down every time he tried to stand?

With every kick there was a cry, with every punch there was a whimper, with every slap there was a yelp. But he would laugh, he would laugh at the pain he was causing him.

"Does it hurt knockout?" a smirk crept across breakdowns faceplate as he got hold of his neck and squeezed, making knockout gasp for air.

"Not gonna talk?" the smirk became bigger with a slight chuckle escaping every now and again. But knockout couldn't talk, if he did he knew he would receive punishment for it.

://: Knockout your needed at the bridge ://:

Breakdown could see he was receiving a command.

"Let me guess your needed for something?" breakdown let go of knockouts neck and knockout fell to the floor gasping intakes as fast as he could.

Knockout nodded, it hurt for him to talk. Probably because he was repeatedly kicked and punched.

 

"I know there going to question you so you tell them this as your story. You were outside, getting fresh air when an insecticon jumped you. Okay"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Knockout walked through the hallways of the Nemesis every vehicon he walked past just stopped and stared at him.

Knockout just kept walking. He was fast approaching the main doors to the command centre. As he was about to enter the bridge he stopped. He started to feel dizzy, and the lights went dim. He shook his helm and carried on.

When he walked in he saw that everyone had there backs to the entrance. The first to notice was Starscream he had a shocked expression on his face plate, he brushed up against megatrons arm to alert him of the arrival.

"My Lei-"

Everything went black. Megatron spun round only to see the CMO out cold on the floor. Both him and Starscream quickly got to his aid. 

"Is he dead?" Worry Could be heard in Starscreams voice.

 

"Of course he isn't" a tone of worry could also be heard in Megatrons. 

Both of them could see the damage was terrible, when knockout woke up they would have to ask him who or what did that to him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Megatron and Starscream were talking about knockouts damage, both of them noticed he was starting to come around. 

"He's starting to wake up" Starscream had an informative tone.

"Well thank you Starscream I don't think I could have guessed that" megatron gave Starscream a glare with his sarcastic comment. 

Knockout started to open his optics but everything was dim and blurry, he could see two figures. He could hear clicks from each side of his helm, although the noise was quiet and drawled out.

"Knockout? Come on wake up" Knockout could hear Starscreams voice, he looked over towards him and gasped when he saw Starscream right in his face.

"Knockout" 

He looked over towards Megatron, he noticed an angry expression on his face plates.

"What did this to you?" Megatron sounded concerned. Well of course he was, his CMO could've been killed.

When knockout tried to speak nothing but static came out. He turned away from their stares, he could see the disappointed looks from both of them and he felt disappointed in himself.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next thing knockout knew he was being hauled up straight by Starscream and was being helped down the hallways to med bay.

"I'll help you get yourself cleaned up, okay"


	2. Please Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving help from starscream, breakdown has more plans for knockout.

As starscream and knockout walked down the hallway, vehicons would stop and stare. As bad as it was starscream heard one of them snigger. 

"And what exactly are you laughing at?" He questioned the vehicon while pointing at him.

Knockout turned away to hide the tears of washer fluid that were running down his face, starscream didn't realise until a sob escaped knockout. Starscream quickly turned to face him, but he had to reach forward to grab hold of him.

"Knockout not again" a tone of sadness edcaped in his voice. All of the vehicons in the area were still watching them.

"What!? Get back to work!" He shouted at all of the vehicons.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Starscream was walking down the hallway towards med bay with knockout in his arms when breakdown came round the corner.

"It looks like you need help there commander" he reached and took hold of knockout. Starscream let go of knockout. "But I need to ask him a few ques-" starscream was cut off. 

"I'll take it from here commander"

Starscream gave breakdown a glare as he turned away. 

"Well when he wakes up, tell him to meet me"

After that starscream walked away, unaware of the danger knockout was now in.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Breakdown now with knockout in arms entered med bay. At this point knockout was starting to come around again.

"Time to wake up knockout, there's alot of things to do, well for me to do anyway" a hint of anger was picked up in his voice. Knockout knew what was going to happen, he just didn't have the strength to run away from the danger. Breakdown placed knockout on one of the berths, luckily there was no other bot there this night. Breakdown got hold of knockouts helm and smashed it into the berth, knockout gave out a painful yelp. And breakdown chuckled,

"Theres something I have to get, stay here or else if you don't this will only be worse" and with that breakdown left the room. Was this knockouts chance to escape? Would he be able to run away from him even in his weakened state?. He tried to move but everything was to painful, the full extent of the torture hadn't even begun and yet the entire area he was in was already covered in energon. 

Just as soon as he was gone he returned, although knockout didn't know why, he wasn't carrying any sort of weapon. 

"Well I'm back" he said as he casually walked in. He went straight towards knockout. In self defence knockout lashed out at breakdowns faceplate, but missed. Instead breakdown gasped in surprise and got hold of knockouts wrists.

"Dare do that again and I'll rip 'em off, got it?"

Knockout nodded vigorously in agreement. "I'm sorry, I-i didn't mean too".

Breakdown let go of knockout. And knockout thought it was over, maybe he would just leave him alone, maybe this once. But all was to good to be true because the next thing he knew was he was dragged down to the floor and kicked in the abdominal plating and in the face, every time he would let out a yelp of pain.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Just as quick as it started it was over.

"Is that how much I'm used to it?" He had whispered this to himself to make sure that breakdown didn't here him.

"Right I'm going back to my quarters now, you'll probably want to sort yourself out. I can't imagine your body could take much more damage".

Knockout knew he was right, although he didn't think it would be possible to help himself without collapsing in heap on the floor.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As much as it hurt him to move, knockout crawled over to his quarters which were joined onto med bay. As he crawled into his quarters he looked behind him and saw a trail of energon that was leaking from his helm.

Knockout managed to get up and support himself on his desk. He put his servo to his helm to check how big the gash was.

"Its not that big I suppose" he winced as he let go of his helm. 

Knockout sat down at his desk and picked up a data pad, he left it on a dark screen so he could see what he looked like. When he looked he saw that energon had stained half of his face plate, there were small dents here and there with multiple small gashes.


	3. The Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After knockout was beaten down again, knockout has mysterious scratches and scars and starscream is the first to notice.

Starscream left and went back to his quarters. He would talk to knockout in the morning. He had to find out whst had happened to him, he needed to there was no way was he going to let this go.

://:Starscream have you found out what happened to knockout?://:

Starscream snapped out of his daze to reply.

://:No lord megatron haven't, he had to rest from his injuries. I am going to see him in the morning://

://:Fine but make sure you do://:

Starscream walked over to his berth and sat down, he couldn't help but think what had happened to knockout. He was thinking about everything that could do damage like that ; an insecticon or more, a group of vehicons. No it couldn't be possible, he would just have to wait until morning. Starscream lay down and closed his optics. He slowly drifted off into recharge, unaware of the damage that knockout was causing.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"NO! NO! STOP, STOP HURTING HIM!"

Starscream couldn't help him, he was stuck behind some sort of shield, he kept hitting it trying to break through the shield. But he couldn't, he was stuck watching his friend being tortured, but there was nothing there.

"STARSCREAM! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Every plead only made him feel worse. There was nothing he could do but watch, watch his friend being torn apart. Energon covered every where on the floor and it covered knockout, the gashes were deep leaking everything that kept him alive. But that all ended when he collapsed, starscream looked at his body in shock.

"KNOCKOUT!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Starscream leapt of his berth with a scream. He looked around at his surroundings, it was nothing so far he knew knockout was still alive. Knockout. He still needed to ask him what happened. So starscream quickly left his quarters and started to walk to med bay.

When he entered, the first thing that caught his attention was the dried energon that had .stained the medical berth and floor.以p> He saw a trail of energon leading towards knockouts room, starscream bent down and wiped his servo across the energon stained floor. It was dry, he quickly got up and walked to knockouts door. As he knocked the door opened. He was shocked to see that knockout wasn't in his berth, instead he was sat at his desk. Starscream quickly ran over to check if he was okay. "Knockout?" starscream shook him and stopped when he started to wake up. "Knockout, what happened?" he had a questioning tone to his voice. "Hmmm what?" he was confused, mainly because he was abruptly woken up.

Starscream had wide optics as he was looking and pointing at dried energon that was covering knockouts wrists. 

"What happened to you?" Now knockout noticed he sounded less questioning and more concerned.

"I... I-umm" Knockout didn't what to say, he didn't want to tell starscream what he did to himself.

"Wait, did... did you do this?" Starscream staggered back while pointing towards knockouts arm.

Knockout stood up immediately, "Please Starscream you don't understand".

As Knockout moved closer towards Starscream he continued to move backwards, until he tripped.

"Try me" Starscream almost had a growl in his voice, he was no sitting on the floor looking up at knockout.

"Look Starscream, these injuries... they-um" knockout paused he didn't know how to say what he needed to say.

"WHAT!" Starscream shouted at knockout and he got up at grabbed hold of him. knockout was shocked, he yelped in surprise when Starscream got hold of him. Starscream gave a sigh as he calmed down.

"Who did this to you?"

Knockouts gaze averted and darted around the room, he didn't want to see the disappointed expression on starscreams face plates.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Starscream heard knockout mumble something but he didn't quite hear it, he could see that knockoutwawasn't looking at him. Starscream shook him and knockout looked at him, a streak of washer fluid fell down from his optic.

Starscream shuffled and then pulled knockout closer to his chassis. "Knockout please, I need to know" starscreams voice was like a whisper. He wanted to make sure that he made knockout feel safe in telling him what happened. 

A few sobs escaped knockout before he finally managed to tell starscream who did this to him.

"Breakdown. It-it was him" Knockouts tone was sad, starscream could feel the tears repeatedly hitting on his chest plate.

"Why?" Starscream was concerned and worried about knockouts safety. He needed to know why what seemed like his best friend would want to injure him like that.

"I-i don't know" Knockout pulled himself closer into starscreams hold, to him it felt safe being with him. Starscream was surprised at knockouts movement, he carefully moved and started to stroke knockouts helm. Knockout whimpered at the touch, he never wanted starscream to leave, everything felt better when he was there. To knockout he was the only one who cared. 

Starscream pushed knockout away slightly, he got hold of his wrists and held them up.

"If you do this again and no one finds you. You could drain yourself out and you could die. You do realise that right?" Starscream gave a concerned look towards knockout he couldn't stress it enough of the consequences of his actions. He only nodded but he kept no optic contact with starscream.

"Look I'm going to help you get yourself sorted out" starscream took hold of knockouts servo and guided him towards the door.

"You won't tell anyone will you, if he finds out he'll kill me" Knockout tensed and starcream noticed how scared he was. "Not unless you want me too" starscream moved closer to knockout and stroked his helm. Knockout smiled and him and starscream left the room.


	4. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting help from starscream. Knockout feels like he's being tormented by his thoughts and by the real world. The only way he feels safe is by being with starscream.

"There feel better now?" Starscream seemed alot happier than before, maybe because knockout was pleased at how he looked. Every dent, gash and scratch was gone, except for the scars that covrred his wrists.

"I feel great, good as new" knockout was smiling, it must have been the first time in solar cycles. He was admiring himself in the med bay mirror. Knockout was too focused on himself to notice that starscream moved from one side of the room to right behind him. Knockout looked at his reflection in surprise. "Knockout I need to go now, but if you ever need me. Just come and find me, okay?" Starscream moved from side to side almost as if he was also looking at himself. "Okay" Knockout sounded disappointed. But it was nothing that starscream could help, after all he is the second in command. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Starscream and knockout said their byes and then he left. As starscream walked down the corridors of the Nemesis he walked past breakdown. He just glared at him and was certain that he growled at him as he walked past. He then stopped suddenly, knowing in which direction breakdown was going was key. Instead of going to do his duties, he silently stalked behind breakdown watching each and every move. As starscream watched breakdown he realised where he was going, he was heading towards med bay. ://:Knockout, listen to me. I need you to leave med bay immediately://: ://:Okay, why?://: ://:Breakdowns approaching med bay, don't worry I'll be there://: Knockout knowing all to well what could've happened if starscream wasn't there left quickly as he could. As he exited his quarters, breakdown entered med bay. "Well hello there knockout" Breakdown almost had a surprised tone too his voice. Knockout briskly walked towards the exit but was stopped by breakdown. This caused knockout to scream, which alerted starscream to intervene quickly. Breakdown looked at starscream in shock and he quickly let go of knockout. Knockout ran to starscream and quickly hugged him. "Commander Starscream, I didn't see you there" breakdown sounded surprised, but he was scowling at knockout. Knockout averted his optics quickly to avoid the glare from breakdown. "Yes well, I can be the one for surprises" starscream had a growl in his voice which caused breakdown to shift nervously. "Come now knockout I need to speak with you" starscream put his arm around knockout. Knockout jumped at the touch and smiled at starscream. As they left knockout heard breakdown whisper something, but he didn't hear what was said. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ As they walked down the corridors of the nemesis. Knockout couldn't help but feel like he was being pulled along by starscream. "What's the rush?" knockout had a chuckle in what he said. "I need to make sure that your safe" starscream didn't look at knockout as he was focusing on making sure that they weren't being followed. They were fast approaching starscreams quarters. "I'll tell Lord Megatron that your unable to work, that's my diagnosis. If he wants to see you, I'll let you know before. But that means of course you'll have to act a tiny bit crazy. For now, until everythings sorted out. However long that may be, you can stay here in my quarters. Okay?" It took a bit of time for him to process what starscream had said. But when he finally understood what was said, he just nodded. "Take your time and look around. If anyone knocks, comm me at no point open the door" starscream couldn't stress enough how important it was for his safety. "Sure okay. Whatever you say" knockouts sentence was slightly drawn out as he was looking around his quarters. "Before I go I need a reason for the injuries" While knockout was still loolimg aroumd he told starscream this "Insecticon, breakdown told me to use it as an excuse" knockout said that without a shadow of a doubt. Knockout turned around to speak to starscream, but he had already left. Now knockout was left alone in starscreams quarters. "Well, this'll be fun".


	5. The Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being left alone in starscreams quarters, knockout starts hearing voices that he can't get rid of.

As starscream walked towards the bridge, he walked past breakdown.

"Where did you take him?" a hint of anger could be heard in breakdowns sentence. Starscream stopped and glared at him.

"Commander Starscream too you and I don't think I have any reason to tell you such things breakdown" starscream continued to glare at him until breakdown broke the tension and walked away.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ After the brief encounter with breakdown, starscream continued to the bridge. He had a fast pace, although he had no reason to get there so quickly. By now starscream was fast approaching the main doors. When he entered he expected to see megatron at one of the main consoles or just sitting on his throne, but he wasn't there. "Starscream" Starscream jumped and turned suddenly only to see his master stood directly behind him. "My Lord" starscream bowed to his master and regained his composure afterwards. "Starscream, how's knockout. I haven't heard from him in solar cycles." megatron had that usual growl in his voice, but starscream could hear that he to was concerned about knockout. "He's-ummm" starscream didn't know what to tell him. That he's crazy, fine , okay. He just seemed to gaze into space while thinking on what to say. "Starscream?" Megatrons voice interrupted starscream from thinking. "I suggest he doesn't work yet. Personally I don't think he's up to it" "Well I want to see him. Where is he?" Megatron got hold of starscreams shoulder plates, which made him yelp in surprise. "He's with me. I'll take you to him if you need me to" Starscream didn't know what megatrons reaction would be like, but he seemed to handle the news well. "Fine. Take me" megatron let go of starscream and gestured for him to lead the way. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ://: Knockout, megatrons coming. I need you to act just do something when he arrives ://: ://: Okay, I'll think of something ://: As starscream was leading megatron to his quarters he saw breakdown pacing up and down the corridor. He stopped immediately making megatron knock into him. "Starscream why did you stop?" starscream excepted megatron to shout, but he was surprisingly calm. Starscream pointed towards breakdown and said, "He can't be here". "Why not?" megatron had that usual growl im his voice again. Starscreams wings twitced with nervousness. "I'm not comfortable with him being this close to my quarters" Megatron just looked down at starscream and glared at him, but it disappeared. Megatron then looked up at breakdown, who at this point noticed the two looking at him and stopped pacing. "Breakdown, please leave this area immediately" Megatron snarled at breakdown. Amd he left quickly with no question. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ After breakdown left starscream continued to lead megatron to his quarters. To let knockout know he was about to enter he knocked on the door. When they entered starscream looked at the shocked expression on megatrons face plate. Knockout was curled up in the corner of the room scratching at the floor and the walls. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself but ot was to quiet for anyone else to hear. "He's crazy" starscream gestured towards knockout. "I see" megatron nodded slowly. "So are you helping him then?" He sounded concerned. "Yes I am" starscream sounded proud that he was willingly taking someone under his wing. "Okay, well if anythings ever needed. Just let me know" And with that he left. Starscream looked over at knockout and realised that he was still acting. "Knockout, megatrons gone. You can stop now" starscream walked over towards knockout. "I can't stop. There always here. Why wont they leave?" knockouts voice was raspy with static breaking through. "Who?" starscream was getting scared by his actions, he continuously looked around the room to see if there was anyone else in there. "The voices" knockout looked at starscream, optics wide with terror. "Umm okay, I think your in need of a decent recharge okay" starscream then picked knockout up amd carried him over to his couch amd carefully set him down. "There, you stay here. I'll get you a cover" Starscream stroked the top of his helm. Starscream then left and got a cover for knockout. When he came back he noticed that knockout had calmed down. He gently placed it over him. "Thank you for letting me stay" knockout looked up at starscream with tired optics. "It's okay knockout, your staying here until I feel like its safe for you to leave" starscream gently pushed knockouts helm down. He then got up and left to go to his own berth. But before he left, he turned to look at knockout. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "BREAKDOWN!" knockout shouted his name as he was being repeatedly hit in the face. Then everything went white. He was looking around but the only thing he saw was breakdown. "From now on I'm not gonna hurt you. You'll only be doing that to yourself, I mean it's already started" breakdown then chuckled. And thats when he woke up. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Knockout woke up, it must have been early because when he looked outside into the hallway there was no one to be seen. He went back and sat down, he looked around. He was all on his own, and he didn't like it. He quickly got up amd slowly walked towards starscream berth-room door. The door opened silently and then he walked in. When he was inside he slowly watched the door close behind him. When he looked at Starscream he couldn't help but think how peaceful he looked when he was recharging. Knockout slowly walked over to starscream, he put his servo on starscreams arm and shook him gently. "starscream" knockouts voice was a whisper. Starscream stirred slightly but he didn't wake up. "starscream" this time knockout saw his optics open a little bit. "knockout? Whats wrong?" starscream sounded concerned, even in his woken state. "I-I can't recharge" knockout was still looking at starscream. Starscream moved slightly and he lifted his arm up. He then nodded his helm. Silently telling knockout what to do. Knockout took this silent invitation and slowly and carefully cuddled into starscreams chassis. Starscream rested his arm back down over knockout. Knockout nuzzled into starscreams neck. Starscream could hear knockout making clicking sounds, when he moved to look at knockouts face plate he saw that he was already deep in recharge. And for the clicks, he realised that it was a comfort noise. "Rest well knockout" starscream whispered to knockout, he then moved and cuddled closer to knockout. That night would be the last.


	6. The Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices won't leave knockout alone. And this impacts everyone around him.

Starscream woke up before knockout, he was glad he did. Never before had he seen a mech seem so what the humans called 'cute'.

Starcream tried to move without waking knockout, but when he moved it caused knockout to stir slightly. 

"Morning" Knockout must have caught starscream by surprise because when he spoke it caused starscream to jump. When starscream turned to see knockout he was yet again surprised when he saw knockout s face plate inches away from his.

"Oh I-um I didn't wake you did I?" The tone of surprise was in his voice.

"No, I woke up anyway" Knockout stretched out all of his joints starscream did the same.

 

"Did you sleep well?" Starscream was concerned, he wanted to make sure that knockout was happy. Which he clearly was when he wrapped himself around starscreams arm and nodded slowly. Starscream just looked down at him and smiled.

"Although..."

Starscreams expression changed it almost looked like he was confused.

"I took a wing to the face a few times"

Starscream just chuckled at what knockout had said.

"Ah well I'm sorry, I haven't shared my berth with anyone in ages, I suppose I just got used to stretching out a little"

://: Starscream your needed for a mission ://:  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Starscream told knockout that there was a mission he was set but he would be back as quick as he could.

"Do you know where your going?" Knockout was concerned, why starscream, why not some other mech.

"I have no clue" starscream was puzzled, he was thinking the same. Could it be a trap, what if breakdown was behind this?. He brushed away the thought of that, if breakdown were to endanger the SIC. Megatron would blow a hole through his chest plates, then he would probably put his head somewhere every mech could see it.

Starscreams thoughts were lost when he felt knockout hugged tightly around his chassis. He bent down slightly and kissed knockout on the fore-helm. Knockout made a small chuckle, 

"You need to go now, just make sure your back quickly. I hate being left alone"

Starscream nodded and of course he told knockout the do's and don'ts again before he left.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As starscream walked towards the bridge he was surprised when he didn't see breakdown anywhere.

When he entered he first saw megatron hovering around the consoles.

"You needed me my lord?" Starscream didn't know what to expect the mission to be, he only knew this. He wouldn't enjoy it.

"Oh yes starscream I do" Megatron motioned over starscream. 

"I need check this mine, to see if it's useful or not"

Starscream was confused yet again, why him. He was the worst for small spaces like mines, he couldn't stand tight spaces. 

"Okay my lord" starscream left without question, he thought the quicker he's gone the quicker it is to get back amd take care of knockout. 

But when starscream left, he was unaware of the dangers knockout was in.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Knockout was now all alone, he was told not to let anyone in and for him not to go out.

"I hate being alone" Knockout spoke to himself as he sat down on the berth.

'Oh knockout you're never alone'

Knockout looked around but the voice he heard sounded familiar. 

"Please-please don't do this to me" Knockout was pleading, he was pleading to the voices in his helm.

'We'll never leave you knockout'

The voice had a raspy tone with static breaking through after every word. Every time the voice spoke it would make knockout shiver.

'But I know a way that you can get rid of me but that means your getting rid of yourself'

Knockout froze in shock. What was worse breakdown torturing him or the voice telling him to die.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Knockout didn't know what to do, he was pacing around trying to distract himself from listening to the voice. Despite what Starscream had told him, knockout opened the door and left. 

As knockout walked down the corridors many of the vehicons that had seen him before were there. As he walked past he could hear them whispering and he knew they were talking about him. Knockout chose to ignore them and carry on walking to the bridge. Just before he entered he paused, what happens if he entered amd breakdown was there or if he wasn't where would he be. He shook of the thought as long as Megatron was there he would be safe.

Knockout entered, he saw soundwave, vehicons amd Megatron but no breakdown. He sighed and walked in.

"Knockout? Are you feeling okay?" Megatron slowly approached knockout. 

"My liege, I'm-" Knockout froze when he saw breakdown walking up behind him.

Megatron cautiously walked over to knockout, he noticed that he was shaking. But why? Was he scared?. "Knockout? What's wrong?" he carefully placed his servos on knockouts arms. "I can't be here" knockouts voice was a whisper, almost like he didn't want anyone to hear what he said. The next thing anyone knew, knockout broke out of megatons hold and was running full speed out of the bridge. As knockout ran down the corridors he slowed down, luckily he wasn't being followed. He went into med bay, he knew he couldn't be there for too long otherwise breakdown could get him. Knockout briskly walked into his quarters, he went over to his desk which still had dried energon painted on it. He opened a draw, revealing barbed wire, scalpels and scalpels. He quickly grabbed some of the items and ran out of the room. As he ran out, from the corner of his optic he saw breakdown. He screeched and picked up his pace. Megatron heard his scream and quickly exited the bridge to find him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Knockout ran into starscreams quarters and quickly set down the items he was holding onto the desk. Knockout sighed and looked towards the door and back at the items on the desk. Knockout reached out and picked up the wire. He tightened his servos around it, he hissed as the barbed wire drew energon from his servos. He stopped when he heard someone knocking on the door. "Knockout, are you okay?" It was megatron he sounded really concerned. "I'm fine my liege" Knockout had a pained tone because he was gripping the wire. "Okay just making sure" Knockout could hear him walk away, he was once again all alone. He started to laugh, he was going mad. 'Knockout, just do it' Knockout knew what the voice was referring too. Knockout looped the wire and tied it, it was norw a noose. As he looked around the room he noticed a beam that stretched across the ceiling. He climbed onto the desk and tied the newly made noose to the beam. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ As starscream walked through the mine he noticed that there were no signs of it ever being used. "Hmm a new mine". Now he could go back to the Nemesis and take care of knockout. As he started to walk to the exit pieces of rock stared to fall, starscream started to run towards the exit. He , made it out in time before the roof of the mine collapsed on him. He transformed and flew away back to the Nemesis. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Knockout had a scalpel in his servo and the noose around his neck. He knew that if he drained himself there was no way that they could revive him. He would finally be free of the pain. Knockout moved the scalpel to his wrist, as he cut into himself the energon poured from the wound. He hissed in pain as he did. "I'm sorry starscream" washer fluid ran down his face plate. The last thing he saw was the energon leaking from his wrists. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Starscream, whats the news?" Megatron was surprised that his second returned so promptly. "It's a new mine lord megatron" starscream was brushing of the pieces of rock away from of hus plating. "Good" megatron turned to look away from starscream but an alert popped up on one of the consoles. Both megatron and starscream spun to face it. It was knockout, his signal had disappeared. Starscream grabbed hold of megatrons servo, which earned him a growl from his master. He started to pull him towards his quarters. "Starscream, tell me exactly what your doing?" Megatron snarled a starscream. "It's knockout" starscream sounded distressed. "Obviously it's knock-" Megatron lost all words and both him and starscream froze at what they saw. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Knockout was hanging from the ceiling beam over a puddle if his energon. Starscream ran over to the desk and picked up a scalpel he quickly climbed onto the desk and began sawing away at the wire. "Catch him please" Megatron got over in time when knockout fell. He carefully lowered him down to the floor and starscream jumped of the desk to the floor and ran over to them. "NO! NO! PLEASE YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" starscream had hold of knockouts servo, but megatron was cradling him. "I'm sorry starscream" he could feel washer fluid build up in his optics. "You-you need to help him" starscream got hold of megatrons shoulder plating and shook him. "Starscream, i'm sorry but he's gone" megatron had a disappointed tone in his voice. Starscream wailed and screeched. Megatron shuffled and picked knockout up he nudged starscream silently telling him to follow. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ As they went down the corridor every mech they walked past bowed in regards. When they entered the bridge every mech turned and looked. Soundwave came over to both of them, he looked down at knockout then looked at starscream. He put his servo on starscreams shoulder plating, starscream could tell he was sorry. "Starscream, do you know why he did this?" Megatrons voice caught starscream by surprise.

Starscream said nothing he simply pointed at breakdown.

"He hurt him. So he hurt himself" sobs escaped as starscream was talking.

Megatron just turned and glared at breakdown. Breakdown yelped in shock when megatron had a tight hold on his neck.

"what was going through your processer to do something like that?" megatrons voice had a low growl to it.

"i-i-"

Breakdown was cut off when megatron punched him and he went out cold.

"Do what you wish" Megatron walked past starscream with a sinister style.


End file.
